Balthier's Tomb
by CovertSphinx
Summary: A demon mercenary baits the detective, drawing the team into a story from the long ago past. Why is Koenma so concerned about the hunt for Balthier's Tomb? What could possibly draw a web so thick to endanger the human world with demon world business?
1. A Rewrite of old And a new Chapter

The Tomb of Balthier:

-Time: In between the Dark Tournament and Sensui Arcs

1- A Rewrite of Old. And a new Chapter

It was just one of those late evenings. The boring late evenings where there was absolutely nothing to do and absolutely no one to talk to. At least, no one interesting. A short little child-like creature in appearance just stayed were she was, watching everyone all walking on the ceiling. Well...the people were walking on the ground, this creature happened to be sitting upside down, hanging off the chair she was on. No one payed attention to to her, she didn't seem to be the type to be inviting. And those ears.

A Halloween costume all year round? Yeah, that was it. The creature was a freak of a short, female, dwarf of a human. She put permanent fake extensions on her ears to make them extra long and pointy like some sort of Elf. Well...Imp. But without the green furry skin, rounded stature, and leathery wings. So naturally the 'girl' was a bit of a 'loner' or maybe bubbly 'reject'. But that green hair of hers, cut shoulder length by a small blade (Not-so-well-done at that) by chance on this occasion, was maybe the one thing that people tended to not freak out on, calling her a 'punk' even though she didn't wear chains or odd piercings or any such matter.

"Darn it all to Demon World, there's no cool Humans around..." The 'girl' whined lowly to herself. Looking as if you were only about twelve human years old was not a good thing, because she often needed to have a 'parent' or 'guardian' when she traveled back and forth. But that was OK, the 'young' Imp of a creature often had a traveling companion, a man that almost never left her side if there were reason to watch over her. Soon the 'Grand Opening' of the new coffee place was finished, she helping the man clean up after the last guest had cleared out of the door.

Skie, as the strange Imp was named, sighed as she finally sat down for good, upright this time, in the comfiest chair she could find. She looked tired, eyelids drooping slightly as she scratched lazily behind the long pointed ear. Both of them were twitching madly. Not with happiness of listening to something, but for the shear purpose of exercise. Having to force them still for the entire day was maddening enough to drive the girl insane.

"Lestre..." she asked the man, who was fiddling with an amulet necklace that he hid under his shirt as she looked over from the corner of her eye. "...this is iboring/i, do I seriously have to stay and contact the Spirit Detective to do this mission? I mean, I know it will be easier and all, but we really don't need him. And it would let Spirit World know that we are here. Koenma will probably go looking for that hole in the Kekkai Barrier I found to go and close it up."

The man only turned, ebony hair falling over his golden hazel eyes a bit. From what could be seen, his bronze skin looked perfectly even in tan. He only stared calmly at the flat face of his child-like companion. Anyone who seen the handsome man would automatically think he was a sports-man of some sort, perfectly toned into shape. It was a warrior's gait he held, but most Humans would not realize that. They weren't the most observant creatures. Neither one of the two were human. The young girl was actually an Imp, a full blooded demon. And the man was a Draconian, a type of dragon creature. It was the amulet that made him look human. He needed it.

"Yes Miss Demiji. This, situation, involves him too. And his friends. You know that. And helping them out will most assuredly give us a bargaining chip with Spirit World's Young Ruler, for you know he will be onto us soon when we begin to mobilize." He replied in a calm voice, not showing much emotion as he also sat down. This time on a stool. "Are we to go by our other names while we are here?"

The Imp only scratched her ear again, it was itching her. "Well, I deff. can't be spotted as one half o' tha Ol' 'Demiji Assassins'. And I certainly can't be known as 'Skie'. So yeah. 'Fang Draconnan' Sounds like-a good name. But then again, _way_ too many demons know my Merc name. So we need somethin' really different if we're ta go without being spotted until we're ready...but what?"

"How about something that fits with this culture? I shall go by the name 'Benjiro Kenshiro', and you shall be my little sister 'Amaya'."

Skie stuck her tongue out at him. "Icky. Pleyuck. Besides. I look young enough ta be yer daughter. Sorta, if it wassn't fer the chest."

Lestre only sighed. "Well then, you think of something _Fang_." he said, indicating she was to take charge of the matter and not bother him unless it was something worthwhile that he would be able to have input in on without the girl shooting it down as soon as it leaves his lips.

The Imp gave him a cold stare out of her gray eyes and huffed a bit. "You know what Lestre? _Let_ them come find us. I'll just go by Fang like usual. Let Spirit World piss their pants with nervousness az to what I'm upta. It'll be fun."

She smiled a big, wide grin that only made her look like a devilish creature about to make some poor person's life a living hell. And she would too, in a heartbeat. "I bet that Urameshi boy will be here tomorrow."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

"If you say so..." came the skeptic reply.


	2. The Lure of a Trap An Incandescent Call

The Tomb of Balthier:

-Time: In between the Dark Tournament and Sensui Arcs

2- The Lure of a Trap. An Incandescent Calling.

"I'm telling ya, Lessie, he'll be here."

"If that is your thoughts."

"Damnitt, have a little faith in me once in a while."

"Sorry...that's a little hard to do. Especially after you led us into a Hell-Pit."

The Imp just laughed nervously, scratching behind her head. Point taken. There was nothing else to say in the matter. Skie had trusted one entirely random thought, following it until the end, where her, Lestre, and a few others travelled deep into a mountain base and found a Hell Pit. A Nightmare just getting though it, her men were never the same again. They were changed for the worse, two of them committing suicide in the middle of the journey. The other two died of their fears and nightmares after getting out alive.

But it was time to open. And for a while there was slow business, Skie being the happy bouncing entertainment of the 'Element' cafe as she did what she could to make things run smoothly. The sneaky little creature put out a lure for the Spirit Detective...a 'Detective Special' discount on price. Once a tall orange haired Jr. High Student walked into the cafe wearing his blue uniform, she knew it would be only a matter of hours.

You could always rely on an idiot to get the word across. Though...to most people she was regarded as an idiot too. Oh well, technicalities.

Not even four hours after Kuwabara had entered the new shop to see what it was all about and try out the food and drink, he ran over to one of Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi's usual hangouts to find him.

"Urameshi!" He called, waving a hand in front of the boy's face.

Yusuke just opened one eye and then the other.

"What is it Kuwabara?"

"Did you hear about that new coffee place over by the school?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's really good! You should go. They even have a detective's Discount. It's like calling to you man."

"Hey Genius: Spirit Detective isn't something that much of the world knows about you know."

Kuwabara laughed a bit realizing the flaw in his idea.

"Heh...right. Just come anyway we'll bring Keiko wiith-"

He was cut off by a familia bubbly face flying down on her oar. The blue-haired, pink kimono ferrywoman waved as she hovered next to Yusuke.

"Hi Yusuke, Hi Kuwabara," she greeted.

"Hey Botan," they replied.

"Koenma has a task for you."

Skie almost jumped for joy and cheered as she watched the three people walk into the shop. The little Imp grinned broadly at Lestre. It was a silent chant of "I told you so" complete with a whole song and dance written in her crystalline eyes. Lestre on the other hand just nodded in return as Skie then bounced over with menus.

"Welcome to Fang's, I'm Fang Draconnan and I'll be serving you this afternoon."

Ignoring the look on their faces (well all save Yusuke), she let a small bit of a long ear show underneath her hat as she continued, looking up at Yusuke directly with bright eyes.

"Would you be interested in our Detective's Special?"

Kuwabara was about to exclaim something quite loudly in the middle of the crowded coffee house, but he was stopped by Botan's hands clamping over his mouth. Yusuke just nodded, "Yeah sure" as the Ferry Woman gave him a look that said Oh my, you just Blew our cover!

Skie grinned from ear to ear.

"Follow me please," she said happily, leading them over to a corner table where conversations were unlikely to be overheard. "Have a seat, I'll be back in a few moments and then when you order I'll sit and answer some questions. Right now though, I've got work to do."

Skie bounced away, letting the three talk as the demon went back over to her disguised friend. Chanting those words she thought earlier.

"I toldja so, I toldja so!"

"Yes, this time you were right."

"Can you go take their orders? I wanna giet meh files ready before I'm 'interrogated'."

"Of course," he replied with a bow of his head and walked. Of course, chances were that Skie would be the one doing all the interrogating. The imp watched just long enough to see the dazed look on Botan's face at Lestre's appearance. He was such a hit with the ladies. None of them knew that he was her partner. Skie rummaged through a bag in order to pull out a regular sized steno notebook. Let's just say...there wasn't much written in it. It was just for show to make it look important. Walking back with two lattes that were orders she sat at an empty spot across from them.

"Before we begin, yes I'm a demon, yes I'm the 'cold-blooded terrifying mercenary' that Koenma no doubt relayed to you through your bubly assistant over there."

They just looked at the 'child' in front of them. Yusuke burst out in laughter along with Kuwabara.

"He's so concerned about iyou/i? When he said 'scary', I was thinking that you had an ugly face," Yusuke stated.

Skie laughed with them. "Nah, it's 'cause I look innocent and adorable like a little kid."

She smiled a cute little angelic smile that made Kuwabara blink in surprise.

"Aww, how cute!"

Botan exclaimed. Skie only grinned more, then swiftly changed her expression to a dark, shadowed, demonic face of what most would call pure evil. The 'Grim' Reaper and the sidekick shifted in their seats, Kuwabara shuddering as Botan laughed nervously. This made the Imp giggle again as she went back to her normal jolly disposition.

"See?"

"Heh, yeah. -"

Yusuke was about to say something but got cut off by a wave of the demon's hand.

"I see you've gotten my invitation, I'm blowing my cover for you people. I ain't here ta cause trouble, or steal shit from Spirit World, or even kill a bunch o' people an' take ova tha world although it would be quite fun. For yea own interest, ya'll gotta help me with a little problem. My Prodigue has gone rogue. And if he gets what he's looking for, yer world is doomed."

Plain and simple, straight to the point. She watched the three shocked reactions calm down. Well, two and a half. Yusuke was eventually the first one to break the silence.

"Alright, when do we start?"

"Tonight."


End file.
